


Turn About

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-17
Updated: 2005-02-17
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Somebody has an allergic reaction and it isn't Justin.





	Turn About

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"Achoo!" Brian sneezed. 

 

Justin looked over at Brian. "Bless you. Are you okay?" 

 

Brian looked up from his desk. "I'm fine. I just sneezed Justin." 

 

"I know but you hardly ever sneeze. It's usually me." Justin said. 

 

Brian shook his head and bent back down to continue working on his files. "Did you stop by the dry cleaners today?" 

 

Justin got up and walked to the fridge. "Yes I did. What would you like for dinner?" 

 

Brian sneezed again. "Nothing really. I'm not hungry. I've got a bit of a headache really." 

 

Justin walked over to Brian and began to study his face carefully. "Brian you don't look so good. Are you sure you're not coming down with something?" 

 

"Justin, I never get sick." Brian said getting up to get some aspirin and a bottle of water. 

 

Justin continued to look at Brian. He took in the red, slightly glassy, and watery looking eyes. "I bet you're allergic to something." 

 

Brian sighed and took his aspirin. "Justin, I'm not allergic to anything either. Unlike you, I don't have any allergies. Now, I'm tired and going to bed, so keep it down. And don't forget to set the alarm if you go out." 

 

Justin watched Brian walk into the bedroom, stripped, and crawl into bed, where he sneezed a couple of times before finally falling asleep. Justin sighed and walked back to the kitchen where he grabbed something to eat, and then sat down to do his homework. 

 

Several times over the next hour, he would look up to check on Brian when he would hear him get restless or sneeze. Each time Brian seemed to settle down, and he went back to his work. Once he was done, he went to take a shower before crawling into bed himself. 

 

The next morning, Justin woke from a less than restful sleep to find Brian still in bed beside him, his slight wheeze more noticeable. Justin looked at Brian and notice his eyes were red rimmed and puffy. Looking at the alarm clock, he saw that they had overslept. 

 

"Brian, Brian, we overslept! We need to get up and going. I have a class in less then an hour and you were supposed to be at work thirty minutes ago." 

 

Brian groaned and opened his eyes. "Shit, I'm tired. I didn't get much sleep even if I did go to bed early." 

 

"Brian, I know you said that you aren't allergic to anything but I swear you're having an allergic reaction. I should know. I have enough allergies." Justin said as he got out of bed. 

 

Brian stubbornly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. "I do not have allergies. After all this time, I think I would know." 

 

Justin sighed. "All right but I'm just telling you what I think it might be." 

 

Brian still refusing to acknowledge that anything was wrong snapped. "Well, if I wanted your opinion I'd ask for it. So since I didn't, why don't you drop it!" 

 

With that Brian shut the bathroom door making it clear to Justin that he wasn't welcomed. Justin shook his head and looking at the clock again, quickly dressed and rushed out the door hoping that he wouldn't be late for class. 

 

.................................................................................................... 

 

Brian sat at his desk. He was feeling lousy but wasn't about to let people know. He was congested, his face hurt, his body ached and he was starting to break out in a rash. Finally he gave up when Cynthia began to repeatedly ask him if he was okay. 

 

Getting up, he packed up his briefcase and walked out of his office. "Cynthia, I'm going home. Don't bother me the rest of the day." 

 

Cynthia nodded. "Good. You get plenty of rest. Or maybe go see a doctor. Find out what it is you have and get some medication in you." 

 

Brian didn't acknowledge that Cynthia had said anything and continued walking. On the drive home, he did stop off at the drug store and picked up some flu medicine. He was sure that that was what he had. Once home, he took another shower. As he was drying off, he noticed that the rash was quickly covering his body and that rubbing the towel over it really felt good. Crawling into bed, he quickly took the flu medicine and tried to go to sleep. 

 

Justin walked in a couple of hours later to find Brian once again tossing and turning as he moaned. Walking up to the bedroom, Justin gasped. "Brian!" 

 

Brian groaned and tried to open his eyes. "What?" He croaked. 

 

"Brian, you look terrible! You're covered with a rash. You have to see a doctor!" Justin exclaimed. 

 

Brian groaned but was feeling so bad that he wasn't going to argue. "All right. But Justin, I think I'm going to need your help getting up and dressed. I've never itched so badly in my life and I think I've scratched myself just about raw." 

 

Justin pulled the sheet back and gasped at the sight before him. "Brian, you're covered all over, and I mean it's everywhere." 

 

Brian tried to sit up but groaned and ended up rolling out of the bed. When he was standing once more, Justin pulled out a pair of sweats and a black wifebeater. As Justin was pulling up the pants he noticed where Brian had been scratching himself the worse and noticed Brian reaching for another spot. 

 

"Stop that! You have almost made yourself bleed you've scratched yourself so much and so hard. Now here, put this shirt on and let's go. Do you have your doctor's number in your phone so you can call him as I drive us there?" Justin said as he pulled the shirt over Brian's head. 

 

Brian groaned when he lifted his arms. "I don't have a regular doctor. I just go to the clinic to get tested. I told you before, I'm never sick." 

 

Justin shook his head and reached for his own phone, scrolling through the numbers as they headed out the door Justin found the number of his doctor and called. "Hi Dot, it's Justin. Listen, my friend Brian is in really bad shape but doesn't have a doctor. Do you think the doc could see him?" 

 

Justin listened to the other end of the conversation then smiled. "That's great! We're on our way. Thanks Dot." 

 

Brian took one look at the corvette and groaned before handing the keys over to Justin. Slowly he lowered himself into the passenger seat and for all his concern Justin knew that he would later laugh at the scene when he thought back on it. Justin shut the door and got behind the wheel. 

 

"You put one scratch on this car and as soon as I'm feeling better your ass is mine." Brian warned. 

 

Justin shot Brian a look and a smile. "I thought it already was?" 

 

Brian looked at Justin. "Smart-ass." 

 

Justin drove them quickly to his doctor's, but when they got there, they still had to wait half an hour with Justin holding one of Brian's hands and swatting at the other one to keep him from scratching. 

 

When the doctor finally saw them, he began to examine Brian as he asked him his questions. 

 

"Well doc, what do you think?" Brian asked as he began to pull on his clothes with the help of Justin. 

 

The doctor finished writing in his file and turned to Brian. "Well, you're having a sever allergic reaction to something. Just what, I don't know. Here is a prescription that will help with the itching and sinuses that along with the shot I'm about to give you, should start working within the next hour. I suggest that you take a few days off from work though." 

 

Brian looked at Justin and scowled. He knew he was in for it with the blond. Brian waited as the doctor gave him his shot. "What about this rash doc. Can anything be done for it?" 

 

The doctor looked over Brian once again with his eyes as he took in the rash. "Good old fashion calamine lotion is really the only thing for it. It will react right away, and if you don't scratch, it should be gone in a matter of days. Once you're home, I suggest you look for something new, something you've never associated with before." 

 

Brian sighed. "Thanks doc." 

 

The two men walked out of the doctor's office and back into the corvette. This time Justin couldn't help but laugh as he walked around the car to get in, and tried hard not to crow at Brian. He had been right all along. 

 

Brian looked at Justin and frowned. "It's not funny and not one word." 

 

Justin tried unsuccessfully to get the grin off his face, but didn't say anything so Brian just stared ahead and acted as if he didn't see it. Justin drove Brian back home before going to the drug store for Brian's medicine. Upon returning, Brian quickly swallowed the pills but balked when Justin pulled out a bag of cotton balls and a large bottle of pink calamine lotion. 

 

"There is no way I am covering myself in that! Don't they have it in clear or something?" Brian said as he backed away from an approaching Justin. 

 

Justin grinned. He knew that they made calamine lotion in clear, but this was his little form of revenge for Brian not listening to him in the first place. "Nope, sorry. Pink is it." 

 

Brian caught himself scratching and sighed. He knew he had no other choice. "Okay, fine but no one sees me. Understood?!" 

 

Justin continued to smile and nodded. "Yep. Now strip. I have a lot of skin to cover." 

 

Brian slowly took off his clothes and laid back down. "This is going to ruin my sheets." 

 

Justin snorted. "Not like you can't go out and buy new ones. Now hold still." 

 

Justin began with Brian's face, and Brian had to admit the lotion felt really good. Slowly Justin covered Brian's body with the lotion and as the itching receded Justin's gentle ministrations brought forth a much more pleasant feeling. Justin knew what he was going and totally skipped Brian's crotch until he had all of Brian's back and the rest of his front done. 

 

Justin looked at a now pink Brian. "Now for the final area. Brian, I can't believe you even have it on your cock. Good thing you're hard because it will make it easier for me to put this where it needs to go." 

 

Brian looked down and watched Justin pat the pink lotion on his hard cock. "While you're down there, you want to take care of that?" 

 

Justin looked up from where he was patting the very tip of Brian's cock and smirked. Not a chance. Anything I do will just aggravate the rash and will make it twice as long to heal as the rest of you." 

 

Brian laid his head back and groaned in frustration. He knew that Justin was right. Once Justin was finished, he stood up and went into the kitchen to fix dinner. Brian continued to lay spread out on the bed and for the first time in days relaxed. Within minutes he was sleeping peacefully. Justin walked up the stairs a little bit later and smiled to see Brian sleeping. 

 

The next three days were filled with Brian complaining and being covered in pink while Justin tried not to get angry and kept everyone away. 

 

On the forth day Justin came rushing into the loft. "Brian! I found it! I know what you're allergic to!" 

 

Brian came out of the bedroom. "What?" 

 

Justin looked happily at a not so pink Brian. "The dry cleaners changed their cleaning solution." 

 

Brian looked at Justin. "How did you find that out?" 

 

"Well, they were asking about you since you hadn't been in for awhile and I told them about your allergy attack. That's when they told me." Justin explained. 

 

Brian scowled. "Shit. Time to look for a new Dry Cleaner. I ought to sue them for all my pain and suffering." 

 

Justin laughed. No we don't and no you won't. They're switching back. It seems you weren't the only one to have a reaction." 

 

"Well, that's good to know. We need to find out what that solution was. I don't want to get caught like this again." Brian said as he sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. 

 

Justin just shook his head laughing as he went to gather up all of the laundry to go and get it re-cleaned for free. 

 

.................................................................................................... 

 

A few weeks later, Brian walked into the loft to find Justin laughing at something he was looking at while listening to some music. Moving up quietly behind him, Brian saw pictures, of him, all pink. 

 

"Justin! Give me those!" Brian hollered as Justin jumped and skittered away from him. Brian knew that he had to get those pictures as he would never be able to live it down if they got out. 

 

Justin looked at Brian and then began to laugh again. "Come and get them if you can 'pink guy'." 

 

Brian growled and immediately took off after Justin. This time both of them were laughing at the fun they were about to have.


End file.
